Walking on Sunshine
by conjure-at-your-own-risk
Summary: <html><head></head>Spoilers for BoO! Nico's a surprisingly good patient and Jason sucks with timing.</html>


**AN: SPOILERS FOR BoO! **

**Ahem, I have a new ship to like, mainly liking the idea of a dorky healer-like character being with a dorky grumpy character. I also wrote this while I should be studying... I'll edit this later, too. **

**Disclaimer**: There would have been a Jackson-Blofis Reunion Scene if I was him, but I'm not and Boston is finally going to have some mythological action thanks to Riordan.

**Title**: Walking on Sunshine

**Word Count**: 970

**Summary**: Spoilers for BoO! Nico's a surprisingly good patient and Jason sucks with timing.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to be sad to see you go," Will sighed. He was dressed in khakis and a camp shirt with a stethoscope slung around his neck. He was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. "You've been my favorite."<p>

"All because a certain son of Apollo made me stay." Nico put away the rest of his clothes in his bag and shrugged it over his shoulder. His skin felt dry and itchy, but he certainly wasn't going to walk through any walls anytime soon. "Thanks," he said, looking intensely at Will's shoulder and not his face. "I think I would have evaporated or melted or something…" His flickered back to Will's and he saw the growing blush.

Will uncrossed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, well, it's the least I could do and you, well, you know." He pushed himself off the doorframe and held a hand out. "You need help with that? I'm still surprised that you can even _walk_, let alone stand, you were really fitting the definition of overtaxing powers there."

Nico drummed his fingers on the strap of his bag, not finding it to be a problem. "Thanks, but I got it." It was a weird few days once the exhaustion had finally caught up with him. Will was good at making sure Nico's bed was near an opened window and even had a solar lamp trained on him at night.

With there being so few children of Hades, there wasn't much written on what happened when they pushed themselves too far with their powers. Nico was lucky that Annabeth had found some texts in the attic that had theories about children of the underworld and their powers. The antidote was simple enough: Lots of sunshine, several days of rest, and not using his powers the rest of the week. He had simply used too much of the underworld that it was becoming a part of him, making Nico into a shade or just the ghostly memory of what he used to be.

Other than the threat of melting into shadows or whatever the term was, Nico didn't had that bad of a stay in the infirmary. He got to have food from Camp again, Frank would stay longer than others to play Myth-O-Magic with him, _certain other_ demigods were mollycoddling with their emotions, but at least Will was often by Nico's bed. There were some pretty horrific jokes about Nico getting a tan, but he appreciated the extra effort to make him laugh. There was few of that from everyone after the war.

Will put his hand away and he slouched to meet Nico's eyes. His eyes were a very bright shade of blue that made butterfly skeletons flapped their wings in Nico's stomach. "Right, hope to see you around." He stepped to the side to let Nico go.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Doctor Sunshine." They shared a smile and the butterfly skeletons became more excited.

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay another day?" Will asked. He stepped a little closer, strands of his blonde hair fell over his face. "You can set a really good example for the others. You never made any escape attempts, or threatened to stab me. You've been pretty perfect."

Nico lost the power of speech. His mouth gaped open and he could only think of how close Will was standing, or the nervousness reflecting in the demigod's face…Dammit, he had a really nice face...

"There you are!" Nico jumped as Jason suddenly appeared next to WIll. "Dude," he said, unaware of what he was interrupting. "Lou Ellen needs our help with a spell. Hey, Solace, is he a-okay to leave?"

Will made a sound as if someone had tightened the stethoscope around his neck. Nico had the urge to set skeletons at his friend.

Jason blinked his eyes and readjusted his new glasses. "Right, uh, I'll be leaving."

"You do that," Nico said. He made a shooing motion with his hands while not looking at him.

"Sorry," said Jason. He at least appeared sheepish. He ducked his head behind the doorway and left.

Nico glared at the empty space before looking back at Will. "I'll see you at dinner?"

Will rubbed the back of his neck. "If there aren't too many patients by then…"

"I can bring you dinner!" Nico offered, the words coming out in a rush. "Or there's this café at New Rome, and I can take you-you…" As fast as his words came, they spluttered and died on his lips.

"We can do stuff?" Will asked with a smile that made his face lit up. "My shift here ends in a few hours if it doesn't get too crazy. Want to come by then and we'll see what happens from there?"

"Yeah," agreed Nico faintly. "Stuff. Us." Not being able to hide the emotions from showing on his face, he tucked his chin to his chest and rushed through the door so that Will wouldn't see how very excited he was.

He left the infirmary with a big smile on his face.


End file.
